Falling Star
by helloria
Summary: Grimmjow was staring up the heavens, eyes sparkling filled with childish mirth when a shooting star passed by. His eyes widened a bit, a small smirk forming on his lips and snorted "Heh. Kids". He remembered his bubbly niece Nelliel. She always call him every night before she go to sleep and she never fail to remind her favorite uncle 'Grimm-kitty' to make a wish when he saw one.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling star**

Grimmjow was walking back to his cabin after his regular evening walk on the beach. It was a very cold evening that night, sky full of dots that twinkle continuously. He stopped for a while to look up and admire the twinkling dots above. He breathed a lungful of the evening air and smiled contentedly.

He was staring up the heavens, eyes sparkling filled with childish mirth when a shooting star passed by. His eyes widened a bit, a small smirk forming on his lips and snorted "Heh. Kids". He remembered his bubbly niece Nelliel. She always call him every night before she go to sleep and she never fail to remind her favorite uncle 'Grimm-kitty' to make a wish when he saw one.

He was about to take a step forward when he saw a faint light from the forest not so far away from his cabin. He squinted his eyes, looking intently at the faint slow blinking of the light.

His curiosity hit him and started to head his way towards the direction of the light, passing at his cabin. His pace wasn't fast and it wasn't slow either.

Grimmjow was almost at the clearing when the light suddenly vanished making the forest darker. He stopped and looked around. The darkness of his surrounding suddenly makes it unnerving. That it almost made him want to take a step back and run back to his cabin. But his curiosity and sense of adventure is really strong.

"Shit!"

Breathing deeply he took a huge step forward, dry leaves crunching beneath his feet. Then he took another huge step forward and another… then another and another… then the light was there again but much fainter this time. He picked up his pace, running towards the light before it disappeared again.

When he reached the clearing the light disappeared again. His only source of light now is coming from the unusual huge moon above. His eyes landed on the figure that was lying on the dry leaves of the forest. His eyes widened. At the center of the clearing was a boy lying there. The moon was illuminating his lithe figure.

"What the fuck?!" Grimmjow said under his breath. Have he come across a crime scene? He slowly crept forward. He figured that if he really was in a crime scene he should be careful not to destroy any possible evidences or traces that could make him the suspect.

He was a good feet away when the moon his behind the clouds, then the body on the ground started glowing faintly. His eye widened, steps halting, eye brows shooting up his hair line and his breath hitched. The boy is fucking glow-in-the-dark! Then he noticed that the boy had a ridiculous orange hair… well his air his much more… considering his is a natural blue. But he's still beautiful from head to toe.

The body stirred slightly, legs shifting a little revealing a small patch of flesh on his inner thighs. Grimmjow heard himself gulp.

"H—hey" he called out while he continued on his steps.

The boy's back arched off the ground and gasped violently. Air filled his lungs. He started to breathe rapidly, chest rising and falling ever so fast. Grimmjow ran to his side not knowing what to do. He checked the boy's pulse, fractures or any sign of injury or foreplay but thankfully he found none.

Hi breathing was now regular. Grimmjow took his warm jacket off and wrapped it around the boy to keep him warm and covered. When he saw the body beneath him relaxed he tapped the boy's cheeks lightly

"Hey! Hey, can you hear me?"

"Nnn~" came the only response.

"Ok. You're alive. Good"

Grimmjow started to carry the boy bridal style when his eyes opened slightly. The blue haired man stared at him when he suddenly his eyes rolled on the back of his head and his head lolled back.

"SHIT!" Grimmjow cursed "hang on kid!" he rushed toward his cabin with great speed but still mindful of his package that he was currently holding. When he reached his place he kicked his door open and rushed to his living room and set the boy on his couch. He fumbled for his cellphone on his jeans pockets.

"SHITSHITSHITSHIIIT! Where's that fucking thing!"

The he remembered that after Nelliel called him he tucked his phone in his jackets pocket. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the town doctor's phone number.

After the call he runs both of his hands in his blue locks making deep calming breaths.

"5 minutes….. He'll be here in 5 minutes" he muttered and looked down on the sleeping form that is now occupying his couch.

"Blankets…. He needs blankets… and pillows… soft pillows" he said, slightly out of himself.

"He's ok. Nothing's wrong with him. He's very healthy. No injuries or broken bones or whatsoever" he said while examining his sleeping orange haired patient.

"He just passed out. Let him rest. Give him water when he woke up." He said standing up and that he left. Not even bothering to look at Grimmjow to know if he wants to ask him something or what.

Grimmjow sighed deeply. He looked at the peacefully sleeping youth. He will definitely ask lots of questions to the boy when he woke up.

Please don't forget to leave a review =)

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. He opened his eyes but quickly shut them tightly when he shifted a little, a streak of sunlight hitting his sensitive eyes.

He made a move to sit up from his make shift bed aka love seat. A small groan then left his lips, his muscles hurting with every move 'The fuck!' his mind screamed in pain. He slowly stretched his back "why the hell did I sleep here again?" he said dropped his body forward his head was cradled by both hands massaging his scalps.

Cyan orbs peak between is fingers. His eye brows furrowed. He was looking at his long couch, seeing a messy orange tuft. 'What the...'

He stood up from his place, eyes blinking in confusion. He slowly approached the sleeping person on his long couch. "Shit"

Grimmjow breathed in a lungful of air, slowly approaching the figure laid there. He kneeled in front of the sleeping boy. He was just there looking at his almost forgotten visitor. Grimmjow was clearly has no idea on what to do. Should he call for the police and report about the boy? What if this boy was affiliated with some nasty guys, did something very bad and was after him? What if he's an ex-con? A serial Killer?

"Shit...someone with that face?"

Grimmjow was so absorbed of the things running on his mind that when his mobile phone rang it almost made his soul leap out of his body. He quickly grabbed the device to answer it.

"Hello?" he said answering the phone. He saw that other move a bit. His eye was big and was glued completely on the sleeping boy.

"Hi uncle Grimmy! G'morning!" greeted by a bubbly kid on the other line.

"Hey there Nel. What's up?" he replied. Voice still contained, eyes still trained on the person in front of him.

"You sound funny, Uncle Grimm… Did you eat worms for breakfast" said the little girl on the other line giggling.

"uhh.. Yeah... Pretty much. It's delicious. Want some?"

"ewww"

Grimmjow was almost not breathing when he saw that the other turned to his side facing him. Slowly bleary eyes opened revealing warm molten chocolate orbs. "Hngn" He blinked his eyes to wave away sleep.

Slowly... the once sleeping boy pushed himself up. He yawned and stretched his arms up leisurely as if he has no care in the world. Grimmjow on the other hand was just gaping like a fish at him. When the boy noticed his presence he quickly put his hands down, holding both of them in front of him.

"Don't be scared" Grimmjow quickly said. Holding both of his hands up "I'm not gonna hurt you". The face was laced with worry. "Hey" he said as softly as he can "What's your name?"

The other just tilted his head to the side, cautious of the man in front of him. Grimmjow was waiting for the others response but it seems that the other has no intention of answering. Grimmjow just gave the boy a small smile.

"Who are you?" asked the other out of the blue.

Grimmjows brow shot up to his hair line 'he can talk'. He smiled at the other and reached a hand out "I'm sorry… where are my manners. I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" he introduced himself "and you are currently in my cabin. I found you in the forest last night. Unconscious"

"Oh"

"Do you remember how you got there?" he asked. He was waiting for the other to answer and all he got from the other is a nod "I fell"

Grimmjow's brow shot up again to his hairline "you… fell?" he repeated not certain of what the other was saying.

"Uh-huh" he said looking up and pointing his index finger up.

Grimmjow was just staring at the kid like he had grown another head. 'Shit! I think the kid really had his head bad'

"Ichigo"

"What?" Grimmjow was utterly confused. "Ichigo" the boy repeated a big warm smile on his face.

"You want strawberries?" Grimmjow said. One eye brow rose.

The other's smile quickly turned to a scowl. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

"I don't want strawberries… Ichigo is my name"

Grimmjow was trying hard to contain his laughter. Who would use a girl's name to name their son. 'Heh… cute'

"What are you smiling at" Ichigo said, scowl still on his face. "N-nothing..." the blue haired man said both hands raised in surrender.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Hello! A quick thanks to those who read, visited and left a comment on FALLING STAR :)!

Sorry if I can't give a personal _**thank you!**_ to you guys :( ... work.. it's very exhausting..

mmm, made this chapter while eating Century tuna (don't know if any of you guys knows that brand or food.. :)..) with crackers... My stable food since I moved out from our house. annnd... yep... dunno why put that here... haha!

Please leave a comment :) it really makes me happy and inspired :) and it extinguishes the stress I get from work and exhaustion :)

very much open to constructive criticism :)

thank you!

* * *

Grimmjow was preparing breakfast on his kitchen/ dinning counter, hands busy at work, beating the eggs with one hand using a wire whisk and holding the bowl on the other. His eyes, however, was glued completely on his now awake visitor. Following every movement.

His visitor who introduced himself as 'Ichigo" was very busy looking around his kitchen, poking his head and rummaging his cupboards, drawers, cabinets and his refrigerator.

It's not that he's ignorant of the things he sees, he actually knows things that a normal person would.

Ichigo was currently poking his head inside Grimmjow's ref rummaging inside. His back facing the other. He was really taking his time looking inside the ref.

Grimmjow was still beating the eggs when Ichigo whirled around to face him, lower lip in between his teeth and puppy eyes to match while hold out a carton of unopened orange juice he found on the others ref.

Grimmjow almost forgot how to breath when the orangette turned around with his innocent seduction while holding out the carton of unopened orange juice.

"Please?"

The orangette said, half pouting when the other was just staring at him…gaping like a fish…saying nothing.

He can almost feel his pants a bit tight when the other spoke. It was the most beautiful bedroom voice.

Ichigo was still staring at him with his hopeful eyes and cute pout on his lips waiting for his request to be granted.

When Grimmjow noticed that the other was staring at him he became conscious. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

Ichigo's soulder sagged, lowered his gaze and held the carton of juice close to him like his life depends on it.

"Hey"

The other called out with a small smile on his lips. Ichigo looked at him with sad eyes.

"Go get a glass"

He said nodding at the directions of the rows of glass on the other side of the kitchen. Ichigo instantly lit up like he hit the million jackpots. He hurriedly went to the rows of glass to get him one and for the other.

He sat on the stool across Grimmjow and placed the carton of orange juice and two high ball glass on the counter top.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at that,

"You don't need two glass to drink from… you can just refill you glass"

He said while Ichigo was pouring the cold orange juice on both glass. Ichigo lift one glass with his left and drink from it while handing the other glass to Grimmjow.

Blue eyebrows shot up and with an automatic response took the offered glass to.

"Fluffy"

Not understanding what the other meant, his brows furrowed.. thinking.

Then Ichigo looked down and he followed where the other was looking

"Shit"

He forgot that he was supposed to cook scrambled eggs for breakfast but got distracted by his orange haired visitor.

The egg was overly whisked and became really fluffy and turned into an ugly gray-ish color because of too much exposure. The blunnette sighed and looked back at Ichigo who is quite looking confused based on his face.

"One quick sec."

And immediately dumped the bowl on the sink and took out a new one and four fresh egg from his fridge. He cracked the eggs open and poured it to the bowl and beat them few times, sprinkled it with a pinch of salt and pepper and onion chives… and voila! He cooked it

Grimmjow then prepared two plates of scrambled eggs and toasted bread and with strawberry jam and served it.

"That was quick" Ichigo said "how come it took you almost a million years to prepare food a moment ago?"

Grimmjow's brow ticked… "Be thankful I made you breakfast" he mumbled. A pink hue dusting his cheeks.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Hello again! :)

Please don't forget to leave a comment :)!

Thank you!

Salamat!

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! Its been seven months since I last updated my stories.. Hehe! Writer's block is the worst!

I actually don't know if this chap is any good (same with my other story 'MOON') coz I'm still clawing my way out of my writer's block..

Anyway! If you decided to continue reading please do leave a review about my story :).. Very open to flames and of course corrective criticism's :).. Thank you!

Enjoy!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It has been a week since Grimmjow found Ichigo lying unconcious in the forest and ever since then the boy started to stay with him.

Ichigo was sitting on the long couch with his legs crossed playing with a cute stuffed lion he found in Grimmjows things. The orangette was having so much fun with the stuffed lion he found as if he's a kid who found the coolest toy that he did not noticed Grimmjows presence.

Grimmjow was standing in the Hallway near the entrance of his kitchen holding a cup of coffee. He was watching his tenant playing with his old toy somewhat amused. He sipped his coffee, a small smile crept to his lips.

"Hey..." He called Ichigo to get his attention. The other stopped playing with the stuffed lion and looked up "come on.. Breakfast is ready" .

Ichigo just stared at the blunette still processing what the other said. Grimmjow chuckled and approached the other. He raised a blue brow and said with an amused expression "come on stupid the food will get cold"

"Oh.. Ok" Ichigo replied with a sweet smile. A light pink hue dusted Grimmjow's cheeks and averted his eyes. He turned around and started walking to his kitchen/dinning area

'The hell?.. What's the hell with me'

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked

"What?" The other asked a bit puzzled.

"You've been starring daggers at your pancakes... You're awfully scary this morning you know... One moment you're smiling then the next minute it's as if you'll do murder."

"Oh... Sorry"

"You're like an old man when you do that" Ichigo said rather cheerfully.

"Shut up brat! At least I don't play with stuffed animals" the bluenett said stuffing a mouth full of pancakes.

"Can I have him?" Ichigo asked with a cheery tone and childish mirth.

"Who"

"You"

Grimmjow almost choked to death with Ichigo's answer and immediately drank his orange juice. Ichigo chuckled, amused of Grimmjow's action

"Are you alright?" He asked out of concern. Still trying to hold his laughter.

"You! Don't go blurting out something like that you idiot!" He yelled at the other.

"Well, do you really need to ask that question? We only have one topic you know" Ichigo said still chuckling. Grimmjow just sat quietly dealing another defeat with the orange head.

While Grimmjow was quietly sitting his defeat there came a knock on the door. Ichigo was to stand up and get the door but Grimmjow stopped him "I'll get it. Finish your food".

Grimmjow stood up and opened the front door.

" Uncle Grimm-kitty!" A loud bubbly voice greeted him upon opening the door.

"Wha-? Nelliel!" Grimmjow was surprised to see his neice infront of his door but he was happy to see her never the less.

"Whoa! I'm surprised to see you here kid. Where your mom?" He said lifting Nelliel up "She's in the car... With a phone" Grimmjow snorted. His sister is such a multitasker.

Ichigo heard a loud bubbly voice comming from the front door and with his curiousity he took a look. Ichigo saw a cute little girl with a sea foam hair being carried by Grimmjow. The little girl Grimmjow is carrying saw the orangette. "Oh oh! Who's that who's that?" She cheerfully asked waving her small hands at the other. Ichigo offered a small smile and a small wave.

"Him? He's uh... Temporarily staying with me"

Nelliel looked at her uncle processing every word and wiggled herself to be let down. Nelliel ran staright to Ichigo and stared at him.

"Hi" Ichigo said with a soft smile.

"Wow! You're pretty! Are you a star?" Nelliel said fully awed of Ichigo.

"Why yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I don't know" Nelliel said with a goofy laugh. Ichigo was just staring at her like she grew a second head but laughed with her never the less.

Grimmjow was watching the conversation of the two and he was pretty much amazed on how his niece easily get along with Ichigo considering how picky his niece is with people.

"Oh, and who's the pretty boy?" A voice came from hehind him.

"Yo, sis" he said raising his hand as a gesture.

"You didn't answer the question" the other said with a very authorative voice.

"Sheesh, Pantera... He's Ichigo... The one I've been telling you about."

"Oh... He's cute" she said staring at her brother.

Grimmjows niece and sister stayed with him for three days. They talked about a lot of things but of course the conversation revolved round Ichigo. Most of the time Grimmjow was ignored he should be pissed about this but he's kind of happy.

After their visitors left they also left behind a lot of mess.

"Damn Pantera! After having a good time, she trashed the who place!" Grimmjow shouted in frustration. He almost pulled his teal blue hair from his head.

Grimmjow was cleaning the kitchen when he heard a loud thud comming from the guest room.

"Oi, Ichigo! Don't go breaking things!" He called out. Usually Ichigo answers back but he didn't heard any. This got him curious. He went to the guestroom which Ichigo is cleaning. Upon arriving he saw the orangette curled on the bed one hand clutching his abdomen the other holding the remote and he seem to be in pain. TV and DVD player are both running..

"Nngh~"

A/EN:

Soooo... I've been thinking... Should I write a lemon next chapter?

What do you think guys? Both chapter added on both of my works don't have any...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hello! Anyone still reading?.. Hehe!

Quick note!: not sure about this lemon chapter.. But still.. I posted this .. And also .. Sorry sorry for not replying to some questions and request.. Hope you still like this chapter.

Please don't forget to leave a comment or review. Thank you!

"O-oi! Ichigo" Grimmjow rushed to Ichigo's side when he saw the other all curled up in pain.

"Ichigo, are you ok? Whats wrong?" He asked with voice full of concern while his hand brush away orange bangs and wipping sweat flushed skin. Ichigo's body jerked when his skin came in contact with his. He was breathing heavily, his body was sweating heavily, ears gone numb, none of the words Grimmjow said registered.

Ichigo curled his body even more into a ball "Nngh!". Grimmjow's breath was caught in his throat. His face grew hot, heartbeat almost stopped when seductive clouded molten chocolate orbs met icy cool orbs. His instinct was telling him to jump the strawberry on the bed and do him real good but he willed his ranging libido to calm down. He stared at Ichigo for a full minute. For a full minute he listened to the orangette's soft sobs, his heavy breathing and painful moans. He didn't move nor dare to give the other a comforting touch, he dared not because he might really actually jump the kid. He gulpped audibly.

" oww..h-hurt" Ichigo sobbed.

Grimmjow is beyond confused on what is happening to Ichigo.

"Seriously Ichigo wha-" something caught Grimmjow's attention halting him from his question. Infront of him is a huge mirror that is located above the bed's headboard were Ichigo is.

His eyes grew wide as a saucer when he saw the reflection on the mirror. Two beings in the throes of passion. His whirl his head behind him to see the DVD running.

"The hell?!"

He cursed and reached for the DVD to turn it off but with his trembling hands he's having a bit of a problem to do so.

"Fuck!...Fuck!"

After a bunch of failed attempts he decided to pull the DVD's plug. He pulled it so roughly the chord almost snapped into two.

"Mngh! Haaahahh! Oww!"

His head snapped to where the strawberry is. "I-ichigo..." He called "Ichigo..you sh-should-" Grimmjow was so embarassed to finish his sentence and besides he's not a kid to be taught how but seeing Ichigo right now he seem to have no choice.

Grimmjow approached the strawbery, gently shaking his shoulders "Ichigo" he called him to get his attention. Ichigo just whimpered in response.

'Sh-shit' Grimmjow exhaled "come one, you need to relieve yourself..." He said while wiping sweat on the others face "or it will be very painful"

The only responed Grimmjow heard was Ichigo's small sobs and whimpers "Ich-" but beforw he could utter a word Ichigo croaked through sobbing breathy voice "Grimmy"

" Shit " Grimmjow breathed. There would only be one way of helping the poor strawberry and that would be... Grimmjow gulped he can't seem to finish the sentence in his head.

Ichigo whimpered at his discomfort. His breathing became heavy and Grimmjow was almost blinded by his raging libido. He clenched his fist and pry Ichigo's legs open reavilng his straining erection dripping with lots of pre cum . The strawberry was surprised of the blunettes sudden roughness, he was scared but its nothing compared to the pain he was into currently. Grimmjow grunted as he pulled Ichigo's legs 'till their privates are almost touching. Ichigo covered his private part with both of his hands till Grimmjow slowly pry them off, gently holding them by the wrists. The orangettes hands are soaked with his own pre-cum. Grimmjow's hands are shaking, trembling when he smelled and saw Ichigo's sticky liquid. Slowly his eyes raked Ichigos still covered body, his breathing rugged he savored every part of Ichigo that his eyes are seeing. He marveled at the ypunger mans soft, fair skin, he adored how Ichigo's abdominal muscle rise and fall when he breathes and same goes for his chest. When his eyes landed on Ichigo his breath got caught in his throat, for a moment it seemed that he forgot how to breath. His brain seemed to stop working the only thing that registered on his brain is how erotic Ichigo looked, on how badly he want to ravage this defenseless boy beneath him, the things he want to do to him.

Without thinking Grimmjow's grip tighten making the other whimper and this snapped him to the current situation. Grimmjow grunts and whispered a soothing shush in Ichigo's ear and said 'sorry' his thumbs making small circles on his wrists to sooth the other.

Ichigo's sobbing lessened

"Ichi, Grimmy will help you ok?" He said controlling his voice. Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow guided his hands to his own member holding both of his hands with his own, he tightened his grip and with a slow motion he helped the boy glide his hand on his own up...down...up...down. Ichigo's knee jerked, his back arched "Ahhah~!" He tried to close his legs to stop this foreign sensation. Both of their hands sropped moving.

"Ichi.."

"Grimm... Scared" Ichigo choked "Shh..shh.." He hushed soothingly "I be scared... Grimmy won't hurt you" he said with a soft voice, his libido have calm down now. He kissed his forehead "Ok, I'll help you with my hand ok?"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjows shoulder and burrowed his head on the taller man's neck. Grimmjow was caught off guard with the others action. If he hadn't have any self-control who swore he could've really ravaged the kid.

Grimmjow started to move his hand slowly. His hand glided smoothly, thanks to Ichigo's love liquid. He felt the younger man shudder, bidy twitching. He could hear his muffled moans on his hears, hot breath tingling on hia skin. "Haaah~!.. Ugh!"

Grimmjow can't help but moan, hearing the younger mans voice is really turning him on. He swiped his thumb on Ichigo's slick slit "Mngh~!"

Grimmjow slightly quickened his pace making Ichigo's body jolt. "Gah!" Ichigo's hips bucked, nails digging at Grimmjows shoulder the other found its way to his hair gripping it tightly. Grimmjow hissed in pain "Ah! Ichi, that hurts" he continued taking care of Ichigo at a steady pace.

Ichigo felt a strange sensation on his abdomen. His legs wrapped around Grimmjows waist tightly "Grimm!" He shouted his name "Ahhn~! Haah~!"

Ichigo tried to push him away, legs still wraped around the other "Grimm, p-pee" he said but Grimmjow wrapped his free hand around Ichigo's waist "Almost there, Ichi. Almost there" and he pumped Ichigo's erection faster. Ichigo screamed in pleasure, his hips moving on its own. He held on tight on Grimmjow burying his nails and teeth on the others skin and came.

Grimmjow hissed at the pain Ichigo gave him while he felt thick hot sticky liquid covered his hands.

Ichigo's chest heaved, body going limp. Grimmjow held on his body tightly his hand lightly squeezing the now limp member of Ichigo. His breathing a bit ragged. He set down Ichigo on the bed covering his exposed private. Both of his hands dangling in feont of him.

"Shit... I seriously-" he almost combed his hair with the hand he helped Ichigo with. He stared at it for a while, examining the sticky liquid with his fingers. His eyes darted to Ichigo's unmoving body and down to the buldge of his pants. Grimmjow closed his eyes breathing deeply and slowly released the air in his lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Greetings humans! I come in peace.. I present thee the 6th chappy of me story. XD..

Man.. I'm not even sure about this story here but... Still... Please don't forget to leave a review :)... If you decided to continue reading it. Let me hear your thoughts..

Don't own Bleach.. Just the fiction story.

"Pantera, you perveted older sister!" Grimmjow shouted at the receiver as soon as the other person on the line answered. He ranted at his sister not giving her a chance to talk.

"I can't believe you bought a DVD like that and on top of it you left it here for Ichigo to watch!"

"Uh-huh" was the only response he heard.

"Don't 'uh-huh' me you monster bitch! Why the hell did you left that DVD to Ichi?!"

"What? He said he was bored there so I gave him a peice of entertainment." Came the simple explanation. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, his hand almost crushed his mobile phone "You...You...!"

"What are you so worked up for?" Pantera asked a bit amused of her brother's actions "he's already an adult you know. He can watch tons of porns!" she said with a quite bubbly tone "and besides its not as if you'll be the one taking care of his erection." She scoffed amused.

Grimmjow was frozen on the spot, words stuck on his throat. He was just standing there, not moving. Phone on his left ear and his face was a mix of being terrified and embarrassed.

"Hello?...Grimm?.. Still there?"

Grimmjow tried to form words but his brain seems unable to even just a simple one. He was stuttering.

Pantera chuckled "Why Grimm... Did the berry tied your tongue?" She teased.

"Shut up!" And Grimmjow hang up the call. He was so pissed at his sister that he was all red.

"Grimm?"

Grimmjow's heart almost stopped beating when he heard Ichigo's voice. He almost want to ran out of his own cabin out of embarrassment due to the event awhile ago but he thought he would look like an idiot if he did that.

Grimmjow cleared his throat and faced the other "Y-yo... Mornin'!" he said with a very awkward voice.

"Is something wrong?" he asked staring straight at clear blue orbs. Grimmjow tried so hard to hold his ground but staring straight to those warm chocolate orbs is really making him weak. He averted his eyes faint pink hue dusting his face "U-uhm... I called Pantera and w-we had a little conversation"

"What about?... Were you fighting?"

"No... Not really. It was just about that stupid DVD she left behind"

"Oh, her gift?"

"What?!" Grimmjow almost growled at Ichigo "a gift?!". He looks as if he thirst for blood. Ichigo cringed stepping back.

"Grimmjow, no need to make such a scary face. It was just a gift." Ichigo said trying to calm the blue haired beast in front if him.

"Just a gift you say?..." He said, voice half shouting "just look what that gift m-" Grimmjow stopped half sentence remembering how he helped the strawberry take care of himself. Wild blush covered his face.

"Oh... That... Well Pantera said if ever I was bored I can always watch porn to kill time" he said as if he was in a deep thought "weird... That video really made me feel weird. Its a good thing that you were around Grimm. Thanks for saving me!" He said with an oblivious happy tone.

Grimmjow was really embarassed hearing those from the berry. His body was completely stiff while listening to Ichigo and he almost fainted when he heard the other thanking him for helping him cum.

"Grimm?" Ichigo slightly tilted his head called the others name when he was not responding.

Grimmjow held both Ichigo's arm looking drained after hearing him "Y-you... Do you even know what you're saying?"

"What?"

Grimmow sighed "C'mere" he led Ichigo to the sofa.

Ichigo sat silently across Grimmjow. He waited for the older man to talk.

"Ichigo, how old are you?" He asked a basic question. Ichigo raised both of his hands and started to count his fingers.

A tick suddenly grew on Grimmjow's temple "Oi! You don't need to use your fingers to count your age!"

Ichigo ignored the other he pouted while he silently count his fingers.

"Hmmm...ooh! Look at that I'm one hundred and eighteen!" He said with a big smile.

Grimmjow was just gaping at him as if Ichigo have grown a second head. "You! Your screw is really loose!"

Ichigo pouted with a rather cute face and in an instant Grimmjow's anger suddenly faded. Deep sigh left his lips "Seriously... You're a handful"

Ichigo flashed him a big bright smile melting him even more. He covered his eyes with his big hands. He peaked between his fingers to see a still smiling Ichigo.

Grimmjow sat in a much comfortable position "Ichigo..a-about what happened...earlier" he said a bit embarrassed "You... Ahem... Was that the first time you... Uhhh..." he said while using hand gestures slowly moving his hand up and down repetitively. Ichigo not getting what Grimmjow is trying to say he just slightly tilted his to the side. Grimmjow immediately ceased what he was doing with his hand and covered his face with his arm averting his gaze. He cleared his throat "That thing we- when I h-helped you" he said with an almost small voice. Ichigo was just staring at the blue haired guy still don't know what he's trying to say.

Grimmjow thought he need to ask the strawberry a direct question.

"Is that your first time to m-m-masturbate?" He asked with a stutter.

"Masturbate? What's that?" He asked with a cute expression.

Grimmjow can't believe that Ichigo is not familar with that word at his age he should have probably did it at some point but he need to ask more to know.

"Is that the first time you saw two person...doing... it?" He asked a bit embarrassed.

"Nope...not really. When I was with my friends above we saw a lot of people doing it." He said

'And so there we go again with his homeland and star friends' he said inside his head.

"But...did you.. You know...did it?"

"Did what?"

"Sex"

"Nuh-uh. Never" answered Ichigo.

"OK" Grimmjow nodded his head slowly. He rubbed his nape thinking if he should or should not spare Ichigo a quick sex education. He looked at Ichigo who is currently busy fiddling with his finger nails like a six year old. He then thought, he should but where and how to start is his current dilemma.

Grimmjow scratched his his forehead, sighing deeply 'I'm gonna wing it' he thought. He cleared his throat to get the others attention "Ichi, you said you don't know what 'masturbate' is right?" He asked with a shaky voice. Ichigo nodded at the question.

'This is a nightmare' 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

*streeeeetch*

Now that was a long absence...

Broken hearts and bleeding soul... Hahah!

Don't own bleach.

Don't own the characters.

Just the shitty story.

Grimmjow was having a hard time thinking of a way to explain what 'Sex' is to an adult with the same sex. On his part, it's kind of awkward to explain the Do's and Don't's, the hetero and non-hetero sexual relationship.

"Grimmjow?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the other called his name. His eyes snapped straight to Ichigo.

The other was staring at him with his chocolate molten eyes as if asking for something. He felt his face grew hot, his heartbeat fast "Y-yeah?"

Ichigo bit his lower lip while fidling with the hem of his t-shirt. Grimmjow heard himself gulp. He was starting to feel uneasy.

Grimmjow was about to speak when he heard loud banging on his front door. Ichigo's body jolted in surprise.

"Let me get that." Grimmjow's quick response and he jumped off of his seat to get the door. As soon as he opened the door his sister, Pantera, along with her daughter, Nel, went straight inside. Grimmjow was surprised at the sudden visit from her sister that he wasn't able to form a word to say to them instead he followed them to the living room.

"Hey, Ichigo! How are you beautiful?" Came a cheery greeting from Pantera. She leaned down to kiss the other on the cheek. Grimmjow's eyebrows furrowed.

"So... What's happening?" She asked, her eyes darting from her brother to Ichigo. Ichigo was about to speak when Pantera held her palm up to him but her eyes are fixed on Grimmjow's direction.

Grimmjow's eyebrows shot up to his hair line. "Yeah, I'm asking you bro."

"Yeah... Explaining... Sex... Uhm... Puberty?"

"What?" She said with a chuckle.

"I was explaining the god damned video you left."

"Oh..." She said teasing her brother "Let me end your agony my dear brother" Pantera said with a big smile. She took Ichigo by the arm and was about to lead him to the guest room when her brother grab a handful of her hair. Pantera yelped and immediately slapped his brother's arm "The hell Grimm!." She exclaimed while rubbing the scalp of her head. It wasn't that hard when her brother pulled her hair but it sure is painful.

Grimmjow saw his niece staring at them with her big moss green eyes. Not understanding a word the adults are saying. He cleared his throat and took a few steps "Want to watch cartoons, kitten?" Nell nodded her head and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Ok. Go watch in my room"

Nell stared at her uncle before saying "Ok" and went straight to her uncle's room not locking the door.

"Sooo... Mr. Gwumpy cat would you like to follow the wittle kitty?" His sister said "I still need to talk to the cute wittle berry here."

Grimmjow was just staring at his sister as if she have grown a second head. When his sister didn't receive any response, Pantera gave her brother a funny smile and blinked her moss green eyes rapidly. Grimmjow cringed, he was silently asking God why he gave him such an abnormal sister.

"Nell is inside my room watching cartoons. Why not talk to him here."

Pantera looked at Ichigo who was standing behind her. The other immediately ducked his head when she looked at him. Pantera took note of the other's action.

"I know." She said facing her brother. "But it would be awkward if you're here... Listening..."

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Wow. You really have to ask that?"

Grimmjow was about to open his mouth when his sister suddenly threw a small square pillow at him. His good reflexes immediately caught it. "What the-" Grimmjow glared at his sister who was chuckling. A vein appeared on his temple with the sudden rush of his blood. He gripped the pillow tightly with his two hands and made a face at his sister. His eyes darted to the person behind his sister who was very much amused at their antics.

Grimmjow sighed and chuckled

Panter wiggled her brows ang gave her brother a big smile.

"I guess we're all set! Now..." She grabbed Ichigo by the wrist " c'mon Ichigo" and dragged him with her.

Grimmjow watched as his sister dragged the berry head with her going to the guest room. Ichigo was just smiling at the other.

Grimmjow sighed and squeezed the throw pillow with his big hands and threw it with force on the flow. He combed his hair with his hand. He inhaled a lungful of air and exhailed it with slowly. He looked at the guest room door and clicked his tongue. He went to his room to watch cartoons with his neice.

"Where's Ichi, Uncle Gwimmy?"

Grimmjow was sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. "With your mom. Talking."

"Oh"

"Mmhm"

"What are they talking about?"

"Some stuffs"

"Like?"

"Stuffs?"

Grimmjow didn't heared a response from Nel so he looked to his side and saw the kid staring at him. His brows furrowed.

"What?"

"Did you do something to him?"

"What?"

Nel just shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch cartoons. She was humming as she tilt her head left and right continuously.

'The hell?'


End file.
